1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a receiver, and more particularly, to a digital receiver configured to demodulate or decode a pulse-width modulated (PWM) signal.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
A pulse width modulation is a modulation technique in which data (or information) can be modulated on a pulse period of a PWM signal. In this technique, the pulse period features a duty cycle with representation of specific data/information. The duty cycle is a ratio of the pulse width or duration of the pulse period to the pulse period, wherein the pulse width or duration is duration of a high logic level (or a logic level “1”) in the pulse period. For example, a duty cycle of 50% means duration of a high logic level in a pulse period of a PWM signal is half of the pulse period of the PWM signal, that is, duration of the high logic level in the pulse period is the same as duration of a low logic level in the pulse period.